The Two boys who lived
by Kevin Jonas girl forever
Summary: Say Cedric didn't die in the graveyard that night. He was attcked but not killed. how would the story change if Harry wasn't the only "Boy who lived?"
1. Chapter 1

The Two boys who lived

Summary: Say Cedric didn't die in the graveyard that night. He was attacked but not killed. How would the story change if Harry was not the only "Boy who lived?"

Chapter one

The graveyard revisited

It had been a long hard road, and now both Harry and Cedric stood in front of what they had been after all year, the championship cup. Cedric sighed as the wind came up and turned to Harry.

"Harry, you take it, you saved me back there, please take it," Cedric yelled over the wind. It was true Harry had saved him when he had fallen, if he had not come back for him there was no saying what could have happened.

Harry looked over his shoulders and then looked up at Cedric and yelled over the wind, "We'll take it together!"

Cedric bit his lip and then nodded.

"On three then," Harry said, "One…"

Cedric nodded again and began counting with him, "Two, three!"

They both grabbed the cup at the same time and then suddenly they were on the ground, Cedric on his stomach, Harry on his back.

Cedric pushed himself up off the ground coughing as he put his hand out to Harry, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, you?" Harry asked as he stood up.

Cedric continued to cough but slowly nodded and then started to look around, "Where are we?"

"I've been here before," Harry said slowly as he walked towards the too well known headstone.

"It's a port key," Cedric say quietly looking at the cup, "Harry the cup is a port key."

"We have to get out of here now," Harry said suddenly realizing where they were.

"Harry what are you talking about?" Cedric asked then movement caught his eye and he turned quickly just as he saw Harry fall onto his knees in pain.

"Who are you?" Cedric yelled getting into a protective stance in front of Harry.

"Cedric no, get back to the cup!" Harry managed to get out through his teeth.

Harry yelled this just as another voiced said something though all Cedric heard was "kill." Suddenly he was being plowed into the dirt as the force of the spell hit him. "No!" Harry's cry shot through his head along with the pain and then darkness.

……………………………………………………………………

Cedric slowly came to but lay still, he could still hear himself breathing, he could hear Harry's pain filled gasps and whimpers not far from him. Cedric knew what spell that had just been used on him, yet his main question was, how in the world was he still alive?

He knew it was a risk but Cedric slowly opened his eyes to see what was going on. From where he was on the ground, he now could see where Harry was, he was now standing almost a foot away from him so Cedric thought he must have been out for a few minutes seeing as how Harry had been by the headstone when he had been hit.

Cedric watched Harry with worry, Harry had no idea that he was still alive and his wand was now locked with the man that was attacking him. Cedric didn't dare move his head until he knew what to do but he moved his eyes, trying his best to locate the cup. He did, it was less then two feet above his head, somewhat hidden in the grass, if he could just get to it and then to Harry before it was too late.

Suddenly he saw Harry break the connection and fall to the ground, now was his chance. Cedric pulled himself up painfully and half ran, half limped to the cup, he managed to get there just as Harry did.

"Cedric?" Harry said in disbelief.

"Don't ask right now Harry because I don't know just grab the cup," Cedric said picking up the cup.

With that Harry nodded and grabbed the cup.

………………………………………………….

They both landed with a thud, when the band started playing they both relaxed knowing they were really home this time.

Before they were able to get mobbed, Harry turned to Cedric, "How?" was all he said.

Cedric just shook his head, because honestly, he had no idea what had just happened.

Author's note: Okay, this is my first try at Harry Potter fics, I didn't like that Cedric died in the movie or the book so I came up with this idea. Let me know if you like it and if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Okay, I know Cedric's mom is not in the movie but I put her in here just because I thought it worked. Also I know I'm ending it kind of weird but this is the end of year four for Harry, next chapter, will begin year five for Harry, last year for Cedric, are we on the same page? good:) enjoy.

Chapter Two

A new ending

Before anymore words could be exchange between the two champions Cedric became dizzy and realized how sick and light headed he really was. He felt Harry grab his arm and heard the crowd hush.

"Cedric? Cedric!" were the last words Cedric Diggory heard before his world went black.

………………………………………..

When Cedric woke up he was in the hospital wing, his parents and Headmaster leaning over him, all three of them seemed to be starring at him.

"What?" was all Cedric could think of as he pushed himself up to a sitting position, once he was up he saw Hermione and most of the Weasley's standing behind them.

"You-you were hit by the killing curse, weren't you," Hermione said, Cedric could tell by her tone that she wasn't asking just merely stating the fact.

"How-how did you know that?" Cedric asked sitting up even more.

"When you passed out, you were brought here immediately, it didn't take them long to find this," Mr. Weasley said handing Cedric a small hand held mirror, "Look at your forehead."

Cedric did as he was told, moving his hair to the side he let out a small gasp when he saw it. There it was, just like Harry's but on the other side of his forehead, a lightening bolt scar.

Cedric tried to form the question but for some reason, how and why and who would not form in his mouth even though he knew who, luckily Dumbledore noticed what he was trying to say.

"We don't know how it happened, Though Harry says Voldermort has returned but I don't see how," Dumbledore said putting his hand on Cedric's shoulder and giving it a small squeeze.

"But it is true, I saw it myself, I don't know how because I was out cold for most of it, but I do know he's back!" Cedric nearly yelled as he tried to get out of bed.

"What a minute young man just where do you think you're going?" Mrs. Diggory said as she pulled her son to her and started smothering him in a hug.

"Um, mum, I can't breath," Cedric managed to get out, then his eyes widened when he realized Harry wasn't in the room at all, and turned back to Dumbledore, "Where's Harry?"

"Oh don't worry about Mr. Potter, he's with Moody, he's fine, just a little frightened is all he keeps yelling how You know who is back and how he almost killed you," Dumbledore said he was worried about Harry but Cedric had taken top priority when the medical ward had told him what they had found.

"What-No!" This time Cedric managed to get out of the bed and pushed passed Fred and George who tried to stop him and out of the wing.

"Cedric?" Everyone said at once and then got up and followed after him trying to get him to stop. But Cedric wasn't stopping, not even for his Hufflepuff friends as they passed him in the hall.

Cedric ran all the way to the main offices and stopped in front of the office he was aiming for, pulling out his wand he threw open the door just as so called Moody was about throw a spell on Harry.

Cedric raised his wand, "Epelliamus!" He shouted as he threw the spell onto him making the older wizard's wand fly out of his hand.

"Cedric, get Harry out of here, we'll take care of this," Dumbledore say pushing Harry toward Cedric.

Cedric opened his mouth to say something but the look his father gave him stopped him, he grabbed Harry and they both helped each other limp back to the hospital wing.

As they walked Harry turned to Cedric, "How did you know?"

Cedric shrugged, "I don't know, all I knew was that Moody was the one to set the cup in the maze, and when Dumbledore said that you were with him something just clicked and I knew you were in trouble." Cedric looked down at Harry's arm noticing the long ugly gash that was along his right forearm. "Oh wow Harry, that gash in your arm looks bad, when did that happen?"

Harry shook his head and shrugged, "Somewhere between where I thought you were dead, and when we landed in the clearing, its not as bad as it looks."

"Right-we'll see," Cedric said with a half smile as he opened the door to the medical wing for his new best friend.

…………………………………

Two weeks later.

Cedric was back in the Hufflepuff dorms packing up for the break of the term, he couldn't believe that he really shouldn't have been standing there putting the last of his cloths into his trunk. He sighed and lightly ran his fingers through his hair, his fingers running over the new scar that now graced the left side of his forehead wincing a little as he did.

"Well, it may not be pretty to look at but it sure beats the alternative," Cedric said to himself sighing again as he pulled his hair forward covering the scar. He picked up his trunk and headed on down to the Great Hall.

Once there he left his trunk and his owl with the rest of the Hufflepuff's belongs and made his way inside, but instead of going to the Hufflepuff table, he made his way to the table where Harry, Ron and Hermione sat talking, they smiled when Cedric joined them.

"You don't mind do you?" Cedric asked as he took a seat between Harry and Hermione.

"Of course not, you're always welcome over here Cedric," Harry said with a smile patting Cedric on the shoulder with his good hand, his other in sling hung across his chest.

Hermione smiled then continued with the conversation bringing Cedric into it, "We were just talking about what we're doing for the summer Cedric, so, any plans?"

Cedric smiled, he never noticed how Hermione was able just to act like nothing big had happened two weeks ago that he and Harry had almost been killed, but there she was talking like it was the end of just any old term.

"Cedric?" Hermione's voice made Cedric realize he had zoned out.

"Hum-," Cedric said snapping back.

"Summer-any plans?" Hermione asked again.

"Oh-no not that I know of, my dad might have some plans but I'm going to be studying a lot, after all next year is my last," Cedric said and then realized how he had said it, "Um-that didn't come out right, you know what I mean."

The three fourth years laughed, then Hermione said, "We'll have to write each other, as much as possible."

Ron laughed, "That will be a lot of owls going back and forth."

"I'll leave a light on for you owl Ron, I hear he is kind of blind, and not sure which way is up," Cedric said with a laugh.

"He is not blind, he's just-a little-distance impaired," Ron said trying to defend his family owl.

It was distance impaired that made the other three burst out laughing in fact both Harry and Cedric would have ended up and the floor if they had been holding each other up by their backs.

"Attention students! The other schools will be leaving now, come outside to say goodbye," Dumbledore said breaking into the laughter.

Harry and Cedric helped each other up still chuckling and headed out to the open courtyard. They could already see the other two schools heading out and they sat back and watched as their fellow students ran and waved good bye to their new friends.

Cedric turned to Harry, "Well, it was some game hu Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, some game."

Cedric smiled and turned his attention back to the retreating boat and carriage. He sighed, he didn't know what the summer and the next year held for him, but now he knew he and Harry, wouldn't have to face it alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A New Beginning

Cedric sighed as he flopped down on his bed for what seemed like the millionth time in the last two weeks. It was still a month before the new term started at Hogwarts and he had done everything a seventeen year old wizard could do. He had finished his make up work from being in the hospital wing the last two weeks of his sixth year, his summer homework, he had even gotten his wizarding license. Now though his parents had gone to visit some old friends and had left him home alone for the first time since end of the term, at first Cedric had liked the quite but as the first week had come to an end he began to run out of things to do. Now, as much as he hated to admit it, he was down right bored.

A screeching sound from the window drew his attention. He turned his head on his pillow not even bothering to sit up and saw his owl waiting by his window, pecking at it, trying to get in. Cedric smiled, and pushed himself off the bed, and walked over to the widow, unlocking it he pushed it open and let the bird fly in. It swooped in, and landed on his bed, dropping what was in its beak on the bed.

"Hey Sophina, did you find someone?" Cedric asked as he sat down next to his owl happy to have her home. It was then that he saw the note lying on his bed, "Oh, you did have something."

Cedric smiled and picked up the note and slowly opened it, then read it:

Cedric,

Just wanted to let you know I was still alive, I saw Sophina flying around my house so I assumed she was looking for at least one of us. Smart owl by the way.

Sorry I haven't been writing as much as I said I would, it's hard to get post to the wizarding world when you are born a muggle. Have you heard from Harry or Ron? I haven't, I'm not worried about Ron, because, Ron, is well…Ron. But I am a little worried about Harry, its not like him to go this long without sending something, I'm sure he's okay though, just got busy right…right.

I hope your summer is going well, minds boring as usually, got all your homework done? I did mine in the first two weeks of the break; I need to learn to pase myself.

Are you ready for your seventh year? I know I'm ready for my fifth, the only thing I'm worried about is passing my O.W.L.s but maybe you can help me with that when we get back to school, maybe show me which books are better to use? That would be really nice to know.

Anyway, I hope all is going well for you, Can't wait for school to start, see you then.

Hermione.

Cedric smiled, he should have known if any of them were going to write him it was going to be Hermione. He couldn't believe how close he had gotten to the three four years in just the last two weeks of school. But now, it was like they had all been friends forever.

Cedric walked over to his desk and pulled out a blank piece of paper, he sat down and began writing a reply:

Hermione,

It was so good to hear from you, I was starting to think you guys had forgotten about me. Don't worry, I understand that you can't write everyday or every month for that matter, I bet it would be hard to get post to the wizarding world from you position.

Yes, I finished my homework a month ago, I agree, pasing myself is a good idea. As you can tell by now, I haven't heard from Harry or Ron, I'm halfway tempted to go to London to make sure Harry's okay, I can now you know, I have my wizarding license.

I am actually quite bored at the moment, my parents are away for the rest of the week so its been pretty quiet here, which is not bad but it does get a little boring after a while.

Sure, I would be happy to help you with your O.W.L.s they're not to hard, as long as you pay attention in class and do the assigned physical work, you'll do fine.

As for being ready for my seventh year, I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be, but after last term I don't think anything can top it.

Anyway, it was good to hear from you, I hope your summer isn't too boring, see soon.

Cedric

Cedric sighed, then folded the paper, wrote, Hermione on it in big letters and called Sophina to him, "You ready to make another run girl?" He asked the bird and she hooted in response.

Cedric walked back over to the window and sent her on her way. As he watched her go, he sighed again and ran a hand through his hair, his fingers lingering on his scar momentarily then he turned and walked back to his bed. It worried him too that Harry hadn't sent anything to Hermione, he could see himself not getting anything, maybe even Ron, but Hermione? He knew he shouldn't have even been thinking about what he was thinking about doing, and that his parents would kill him themselves if they found out he left the house but his eyes began to drift towards his fire bolt that stood in the corner.

………………………………

Harry stood still, his wand at his cousin's throat, then the sunlight disappeared and dark clouds started to form heading towards the small group, making the other boys gasp.

"What are you doing?" Dudley asked stammering with fear.

"I'm not doing anything!" Harry yelled lowering his wand and looking to the sky.

"Dudley, we're out of here!" Dudley's friends yelled and ran the other direction.

Harry watched the sky for a minute, then he saw that it wasn't just clouds he was looking at, "Run, Dudley, now, run!"

The two boys ran down the dirt road as the rain started to fall in sheets, they ended up in the sewer tunnels underneath the main road through the neighborhood. That was when they caught up to them, the dementors were on them. One on Dudley, stunning the boy, and then the other began attacking Harry.

Everything was going black for Harry, but he was trying to reach his wand, if he could just pull it out of his pocket. Just as he got his hand around the tip of his wand he heard someone else's voice.

"Expecto Patronum!" the voice yelled.

Then just as quickly as the blackness had started for Harry, it was gone, and he fell to the ground. He pushed himself up in time to see whoever it was who had saved him turn the spell onto the other dementor, sending it out of the tunnel leaving Dudley on the ground.

Harry sighed in relief, pushed himself off the ground and began to put his half pulled out wand back into his pocket.

"Don't put you wand away Harry," the voice said then turned face Harry, who's mouth dropped open when he saw who it was.

"Cedric?" Harry asked a little surprised to see his friend.

Cedric gave Harry a small smile, then said, "Come on, we have to get out of here, they might come back."

Harry readily agreed and helped Cedric pick up his cousin as they slowly made their way back to the road.


End file.
